Conventional smoking methods and devices are characterized by igniting a substance, and inhaling smoke resulting from the combustion of that substance. Smoking can cause serious health issues, including respiratory system diseases and cancer. Despite known risks, however, smoking remains a popular method for inhaling chemicals and other substances, such as nicotine, various herbs and tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), to name a few.
In recent years, the electronic cigarette or “e-cigarette” has seen increased use and acceptance as an alternative to traditional smoking methods. A liquid or oil is provided and a heating element vaporizes the oil and the resulting vapor is inhaled. In some of these devices, the oil is provided in a replaceable cartridge. When the cartridge is empty, it is removed and replaced with a full cartridge. The oil cartridge will include a connector that mates with a complementary connector associated with the e-cigarette. The ability to replace cartridges in existing devices is typically provided, at least in part, by the provision of a male element on a cartridge and a female element on a remainder of the device to which the cartridge is to be connected, or vice-versa. These connections elements have heretofore been provided as standard threaded elements that are not specific or customized to any particular device. Therefore, cartridges, pens and vaporizers have been known to comprise interchangeable parts without any physical restrictions on combining a specific cartridge with a pen or vaporizer of a different make, intended use, etc.